bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Szayelaporro Granz
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the octava (8th) Espada. He is Yylfordt Granz's younger brother. Appearance Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Hollow hole and Espada number are both unknown. Most of the Arrancar have his Hollow hole on the torso or face, however this is not the case for Szayel. After having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no hole or number can be seen. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar dress. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers all of the skin up to the top of his neck. He wears the regular pants, with slight length taken away, making them shorter than the others. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. Personality Szayel is a meticulous intellectual and the scientist of the Espada. Unlike all the other Espada, Szayel is highly narcissistic, bordering on homosexuality, extremely flamboyant (especially in his released state), and tends to make lewd, often disturbing comments about his opponents. Similar to his shinigami counterpart, Szayel is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday wipe all non-hollows out of existence. He also thought of himself as an actor, especially when toying with his victims. He also boasts to be a "perfect being", since he is capable of reproducing himself in another person's body and thus views himself as immortal. During his final moments alive, Mayuri gives a speech about his (shockingly truthful) view on perfection; the speech also indirectly ridicules Szayel's 'qualification' as a scientist. Its ultimate impact on Szayel leads to the 'death' of his resolve as a scientist, ultimately leading him to literally beg for his death to quicker in his timeframe. History Szayel Aporro Granz helped Nnoitra Jiruga perform a sneak attack on Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Nnoitra notes that at this point, he had lost his position as an Espada, and presumably reclaimed it before his introduction. In order to help Nnoitra to defeat Neliel, Szayel used a device that created an illusion of Nnoitra which distracted Nel's attention and gave him the opportunity to strike her head and left her unconscious. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc He first appears during Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Barragan Luisenbarn and Zommari Leroux and complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Barragan and Nnoitra. Renji runs straight into Szayel's Fracción and defeats them. Szayel comes out and fights Renji but all of Renji's attacks are nullified, as Szayel knows all about Renji's power from the fight between Renji and Szayel's brother, Yylfordt Granz. Uryū comes on the scene but his powers are also nullified, having studied his fight with Cirucci Thunderwitch. Renji and Uryū use a plan where Renji blows up a Kidō spell in Szayel face. Uryū uses his new Seele Schneider technique, but it fails to do anything to Szayel but burn most his clothes and some of his skin. Szayel recovers by eating one of his Fracción and tells Renji and Uryū not to go anywhere and advises them to think of a strategy while he changes his clothes. Renji and Uryū run from the room they were just in but are sent back to the same place due to Szayel's interference. Szayel releases his zanpakuto and uses a technique that makes duplicates of Uryū, Renji, Dondochakka, and Pesche. Renji and Uryū battle the clones but realize the every time the clones are destroyed, they multiply. Renji uses his bankai and the clones follow suit. The multiplied bankais destroy Szyael's building. Renji and Uryū try to run but Szayel comes back and Renji, Uryū, Dondochakka, and Pesche try to run, but Szayel stops them. Szayel eventually uses his appendages to capture Uryū and create a voodoo doll of him. Szayel begins demonstrating the dolls power by flicking it, which affects Uryū as well, proportionally making it feel like he's been hit. Szayel explains what this power is and proceeds to pull the doll apart, which terrifies both Renji and Uryū. However, Szayel explains that the dolls were made to come apart and would not affect the victim like that, but the doll has also replicated internal organs and tendons. Szayel proceeds to destroy Uryū's organs one by one. Renji tries to fight back, the Szayel ends up capturing him too, also making a voodoo doll of Renji. He eventually snaps both of Renji's achilles tendons, making him unable to move and throwing both Uryū and Renji at his mercy. Pesche and Donodchakka attempt to use their Cero Sincrético to stop Szayel, but it proves inaffective. Szayel explains to them that he's recognized them all along and that they should have used the technique at the start in order to gain an advantage over Szayel. Just before Szayel finishes them off, the Twelfth Division's Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi appear and save them. Mayuri is also subjected to the voodoo doll ability and is apparently losing quickly to Szayel. Szayel is disappointed that a captain could be defeated so easily and destroys the doll's heart, apparently killing Mayuri. However, Mayuri gets and taunts Szayel, saying that he's studied Szayel's technique enough. He further explains that he had replaced all of his organs and tendons with fakes and the reason why was placing microbes to monitor Uryū's life. Szayel attempts to take Nemu hostage, but this tactic fails. Mayuri then releases his bankai, its poison mists weakening Szayel. The bankai ends up eating Szayel's body. Szayel uses his Gabriel ability to impregnate and reincarnate inside Nemu, an ability that is supposed to kill the victim (though Nemu survives this). Mayuri is happy about this and would like to study that power. At Mayuri's urging, Szayel, having gained control on Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou when he was eaten, attacks Mayuri the same way he was attacked a few minutes ago. As he mocks Mayuri, however, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō blows up and the unharmed Mayuri comments that if his zapakuto would ever turn against him, it would self destruct. Mayuri also explains that Nemu is full of different poisons and the one Szayel is now affected with will force a body to constantly be in a slow motion state. Mayuri raises his blade and slowly moves toward Szayel piercing through his hand and through his heart. Szayel begs to die quick but is forced to die slow which will feels like hundreds of years. Powers & Abilities Szayel is the Octava Espada, making him the eighth most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army. He is the head of the research development at Las Noches, much like Captain Kurotsuchi is for Soul Society. Master Scientist: Szayel is a talented and intellectual scientist, and he is known to be very sadistic. Investigative Immunization: Szayel has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once doing so, Szayel can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. Ironically, his Voodoo Doll ability was effectively nullified during his encounter with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who used a similar data-gathering method. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Szayel has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído: Szayel could use Sonído, as shown when he easily evaded one of Renji's attacks. Being an Espada, Szayel must have been able to use Cero and Bala as well; However these techniques were not shown, probably because of Szayel's disdain for using brute strength and his preference to taunt and torture his enemies with his intellect. Strangely, Szayel does not appear to benefit from Hierro at all, a deviation from most Arrancars, showing blood from slightest attacks. Mayuri was also able to impale Szayel's body without any effort, something that would not have happened with other Espada. However, he does have a high amount of endurance, since he could withstand a blast of a Sprenger technique of Ishida. Zanpakutō . When sealed Its hilt is in a form similar to a atom most likely to further indicate him being a scientist. His appearance and abilities may or may not be based off parasitic worms(see Trivia below.) *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Szayel releases his Zanpakutō by swallowing it. His body then swells to enormous proportions and explodes, revealing Szayel's released form. In his released form, Szayel looks like a butterfly. He grows a pair of wing-shaped structures from his back while his lower body transforms into a flock of long tentacles. Blood-like liquid drips from his clothes, hair, fingertips, and wings in this state. He also has three purple lines coming from his left eye and his Hollow "glasses" change shape, forming into what appear to be broken goggles.Bleach manga; chapter 288, pages 6-7 :Resurrección Special Ability: Szayel's released state grants him a number of different abilities. :*'Carbon-Copy': When droplets of the liquid dripping from his body touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own abilities against them. Szayel occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically suitable. :*'Voodoo Doll': By wrapping an opponent in his wings, Szayel can create voodoo dolls of them. Any damage done to the dolls' internal organs (accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs with no damage to the original) is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. All the organs have their name written on them in Spanish. :*'Possession': Should he be eaten, Szayel can gain control of the opponent's nervous system, allowing him to gain complete control of their body. :*'Gabriel': His final ability, allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by impregnating an enemy. He then devours his way out of their body, killing them in the process, like leaving a cocoon or husk. Szayel takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix. Fracción In addition to the immunities gained from studying his opponents, Szayel has his own Fracción. Amongst the Espada, he has by far the most. He has personally modified each of them so that he can heal his wounds by eating them. Those so devoured can be recreated later. Most of them are incomplete Arrancar; they neither carry Zanpakutō nor do they appear entirely human. The majority of them all wear a similar pattern of clothing to Szayel's, sporting the three stripes that run down his chest on their person. Two large ones act as Szayel's throne, but also have durable shells on their fronts that are unscathed by Ishida's arrows. Only three are named, those three main ones being: * & : two very short and obese Arrancar who first notify Szayel Aporro of Aaroniero's death. * : The others also identify a very tall one killed by Ishida. Trivia *His name comes from Alejandro Zaera Polo, an architect. *Szayel Aporro spent at least 10 episodes in his release state, the longest of any running or deceased espada and arrancar. *He is the only known arrancar (and Espada) to have a relative; in his case, a brother, Yylfordt Granz. *He is the most recurring guest character on the "Arrancar Research Time" segment, having made 3 appearances including one where he hosts the segment itself. *Szayel is one of the few Espada (the others being Barragan and Zommari) to not have his tattoo or hollow hole shown, even after Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida destroyed most of his clothes, as such their locations remain a mystery. *Szayel's zanpakutō apparently gives him the form of a parasitic worm or helminthhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helminth. This explains most of his abilities: # He gains Possession of anyone's nervous system that eats even a single part of him. # He is able to use Voodoo dolls in order to attack any organ within the opponent's body (specifically organs) after eating them himself using his tentacles/wings. # Lastly, the Espada can use Gabriel to completely devour all the nutrients from an opponent's body, leaving them to die afterward. #The only ability this cannot explain is the Carbon Copies, although some worms can asexually reproduce in spores, creating genetic duplicates; Szayel's technique could be the same only instead of reproduction the technique is inflicted onto others. *He seems to be a sadist, being that he takes pride on other people's suffering. He shares this trait with Nnoitra Jiruga. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male